The Love of A Ghost
by Thomas A. Merrick
Summary: Abby Hill thought that she was never going to see him again; Simon Riley, the boy she fell in love with while she was in high school. Them two, & Gary Sanderson were the best of friends. But people change, they grow, and leave. Eight years later, Abby has moved on from the hope of ever seeing them again. Then she is selected for an elite group called the 141. Surprise. (Revised!)


**Ayoo! You might know this story from Hawk-eye-33 but she wanted it taken down and redone and asked me if I can do it for her. I said yes so here we are. XD Enjoy loves. Ok, her brother has a seriously weird name bro...**

* * *

**_Eight Years Ago.._**

_"What's your name?" The teacher repeats himself as I shake my head to clear my memories from home. My dad just died and my mom moved me and my brother Tane to a new city, a new home and a new school. I seriously wished to stay but as soon as the funeral was over we ended up here. Mom left everything to relatives to be taken care of._

_"Abigail Hill, but please, call me Abby." I stuttered out as I swiped my bangs out of my eyes. I quickly glanced around the room looking for any potential friends. I sighed. One look at these girls, I was either going to have all guy friends or none._

_"Will do Abby. Would you mind going and taking a seat next to the two young men in the back?" The teacher interrupts my thinking again and points out too men in the back, pretending to work but quietly talking._

_"Yes sir. I will." I say before walking over and taking a seat next to the guys the teacher had pointed out. One of them has blond hair and blue-gray eyes while the other has light brown hair and hazel colored eyes. They both have their hair cut short. I take a seat and they both glance at me then return to their conversation. I hear "military", "basic", and "SAS" a few times. I knew what the SAS was, Tane had applied to get in, but was dis-approved. I pull out my pen and paper work for the school as they continue talking._

_"My name is Gary." The one with light brown hair suddenly says, glancing up too look at me before glancing at the teacher and finally at his algebra work._

_"I'm Simon." The blonde one says._

_"Abby." I say with a slight smile. I begin to fill out my paperwork for the school when I notice Gary staring at me._

_"Uhmm. Can I help you, Gary?" I ask putting my pen down and looking at him._

_"Yes. No. Maybe. Well, I mean, you have really pretty eyes. Shit just got seriously awkward." Gary looks back at his work slightly blushing and Simon looks up from his work._

_"Gary's right. You do."_

_"Thanks guys." I say blushing. My eyes are emerald green. My hair is dark brown and reaches the middle of my back._

_Not long after, we three became the best of best friends, which even included me and Simon getting into a really serious relationship. But everybody knows that no matter how close you are or how much you love someone, they always end up away from you. We graduated, grew up, and went our separate ways. Until a random day when I was lucky enough to be selected for an elite group of soldiers and the statement was proven wrong against all odds..._

* * *

**_Present_**

"Ghost! Roach!" The captain yelled in my ear. I cringed back a bit. So. Damn. Loud. "Ghost, Roach, the FNG is here. I"m bringing her now. Where the fuck are you?" Suddenly the door Captain MacTavish was banging on opened up.

"Wait, the FNG is a girl?" I heard a male voice ask.

"I suppose so." Another one replied.

"C'mon. Cheer up Ghost." The first voice said. "Captain."

"Guys, this is SGT Hill.." MacTavish stepped aside so I could enter the room.

"Abby!" I immediately recognized the men. My best friends. Gary and Simon. My boyfriend... "Abby!" Gary yelled again as he hugged me and I returned the hug. After a second I pulled back. He was taller, stronger. Suddenly the other voice spoke up again.

"Abby?" I came out quiet, as if he really couldn't believe it was me. I turned around and my eyes immediately landed on the blue-grey color of his.

"Simon!" I ran over to him and he wrapped me in a huge bear hug. I hugged him back and then pulled back so I could get a good look at him.

"Hey." I said grabbing his chin and making him look at me. "What's wrong?"

"Abby Hill, I love you so fucking much. I thought I would never see you again."

"How do you think I feel? I was told you were killed in combat." I whispered before I buried my face into his shoulder and whispered "I love you." The captain cleared his throat.

"I take it that you already know each other, so if you'll excuse me, I have work to do. Hill, they need to see you soon on the WOC." He said before leaving.

"Well, I have to go then." I said and turned around to see Simon pull a balaclava with a skull print over his face and the slip on a pair of crimson red sunglasses. He must of noticed me staring at him.

"Look, Abby. No one here has ever seen my face before and I don't plan on letting it happen. My callsign is Ghost, by the way."

"Mine is Roach. Want me to walk with you to the WOC?" Gary asked as Simon walked out.

"Sure." I say, as I watch Ghost leave the room. Me and Gary were silent the entire way. It wasn't too far away from the main part of base so it wasn't that bad of a walk. "Why do they call you that?" I ask.

"I'm impossible to kill." He laughed and I smiled for a quick second before it disaperred.

"Si-Ghost is really different. He's not the same." I finally said.

"Is any of us?" Gary said after a quiet moment.

"You know what I mean Gary."

"He's been through a lot. So bad that you can't even begin to imagine. He's not the same guy you knew from high school. Don't get me wrong. He still loves you. He kept all of your letters and pictures. He's gonna talk to you soon. Don't worry." I didn't respond to Roach. Instead, I tried to think of what could have changed Simon so much. Gary was right. Nothing came to mind.

"Well, here we are. I would stay to see how you do but I have some training to do. See you around, bye Abby." He said giving me a quick hug before he turned to go

"See ya." I said as I turned to face the captain and the general. Captain MacTavish, sneaky ass. Didn't expect to see him out here.

"We're ready when you are SGT Hill." Gen Shepard said.

"In a sec. What's the best time?" I ask.

"3 mins and 38 secs with no penalties. Second best is 5 mins flat with one penalty taking it up to 7." MacTavish says.

"Alright. Well, I'm ready." I say. As soon as Capt MacTavish said go, I started to sprint. After I was finished, I asked for my time.

"4 mins and 28 secs. No penalties. Good job lass. Why don't you go back in and get yourself something to eat? Chill for the rest of the night. Plus, everyone has a free day tomorrow. I turn around and head back inside base. I make my way to the mess and grab a plate. I sit down by Roach, Ghost, Rocket, and Chemo.

* * *

"So,"Chemo says, "how was your first day?"

"Actually, it went pretty well." I said, smiling.

"Abby, I want to talk to you later." Ghost says as he throws his trash away and leaves the room.

"Somebody's having a bad day." Chemo mutters as Me and Roach exchange a look but we don't say a word. I finish my food and get up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Chemo says.

"To the zoo." I sarcastically reply.

"Hey, I wanna go." Rocket yells after me.

"No. Bro. She's taking me." I listen to Chemo and Rocket argue about who's going to go to the zoo with me. I walk out of the mess and make my way to Simon's room. I knock on the door.

"Walk ins welcome. Unless if your annoying. Then go away." I smile to my self as I walk in.

"Hey, you wanted to talk?" I ask quietly.

"We have a lot of catching up to do."

"Eight years Simon."

"It's been a long time." He says sadly.

"Too long if you ask me."

"Do you really want to know?" He says, looking up.

"I have all the time in the world Simon." He takes off his balaclava and glasses. His eyes fill with pain, hurt, anger and regret.

* * *

**So how was that revised Chapter one for ya? Did ya like, no likey? Hm, lol. Byye.**


End file.
